godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Mother Longlegs
|length= |weight= |hair= |eye=Red |status=Alive |allies= |enemies=Preston Packard William Randa |controlledby= |portrayedby=CGI |designs= |roar= |firstappearance=''Kong: Skull Island'' |lastappearance=''Kong: Skull Island'' |plannedfor= |replacedby= }}Mother Longlegs, also known as Arachnida Acidosasa,' '''are giant arachnid Kaiju that appeared in ''Kong: Skull Island. Name The Mother Longlegs' name comes from "Daddy Longlegs", a common nickname for various types of insects and arachnids. Appearance Mother Longlegs are gigantic spider-like creatures that stand around 5 to 7 meters tall. They possess incredibly long legs that resemble bamboo stalks, allowing them to blend in seamlessly with the surrounding forests, with their legs posing as plants and their upper bodies held high above the canopy. The Mother Longlegs' faces resemble skulls, being white in color with large black eyes. In addition to their eight legs, Mother Longlegs possess two additional limbs located closer to their heads, which are equipped with pincer-like claws. Roar Personality Mother Longlegs are ambush predators that lurk in bamboo forests for unsuspecting prey. Origins This towering arachnid is unlike any spider. The dense bamboo forests of the island's north-side offer the perfect habitat for a colony of predatory creatures with such slender, extended limbs. When the spider is perfectly still, the bamboo trunks conceal it perfectly, turning an entire forest into a silent deathtrap of legs and mandibles. Theoretical possibility: these creatures are a supermutation of the opiliones order of arachnids, known colloquially as 'harvestmen'. Vascular bundles of woody xylem found within the appendages of the Mother Longlegs suggest that trace elements of actual bamboo are within its physiology, as though the flora of its natural habitat has become infused within its DNA. The Mother Longlegs has evolved sharpened spikes at the end of its powerful legs. Eight razor-sharp blades rein down from above on unsuspecting prey, pinning them to the ground with a poisoned spur that immobilizes the victim and sucks vital nutrients from the body like a milkshake through a straw. These creatures are not just man-eaters. They drink their prey. Once immobilized, the creature unleashes muscular tendrils that ensnare the victim and lift them high off the ground. History ''Kong: Skull Island'' Packard and his group encountered a Mother Longlegs while trying to navigate through a bamboo forest. It impaled a soldier and attempted to drag Mills into it's mouth. It was incapacitated when the humans cut off some of it's legs, causing it to topple, and Packard finished it off with a barrage of gunfire to the head. Abilities Camouflage Mother Longlegs are perfectly adapted for camouflage in the dense forests of Skull Island With their limbs resembling bamboo stalks and their bodies held high above the forest canopy, they blend seamlessly with the forest, allowing them to attack unaware prey that passes through their territory. Pincers Mother Longlegs are equipped with crab-like pincers that allow them to grab their prey. Poisonous Sharp Legs The legs of the Mother Longlegs' are very sharp, and they can be used as spears to stab and pierce through flesh. The legs are also filled with poison that allow the Mother Longlegs to drain vital nutrients from their victims. Weaknesses Vulnerable Legs The legs of the Mother Longlegs are quite thin and fragile. If some of the legs are cut off, the Mother Longlegs will fall to the ground and become helpless. Gallery Concept art Kong--skull-island-concept-artwork-410770.jpg Production MotherLonglegsKSIBiography.jpg KYM1s2jfn0o4 1280.jpg Screenshots 25-0.jpg KSI_01253.jpg Screen_Shot_2017-02-23_at_11.56.58_PM.png FullSizeRender.jpg KG-ILM-001.jpg Category:Monsters Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Toho Company Ltd.: Kaiju Category:Female Kaiju Category:King Kong Monsters Category:Creatures of Skull Island Category:Arachnid Kaiju Category:Godzilla film series: MonsterVerse kaiju Category:Kong: Skull Island Category:Skull Island Category:Bug Kaiju